luxraytale_series_ausfandomcom-20200214-history
LuxrayBlast Koritsu
LuxrayBlast is the Creator of this wiki, but, also a Pokemon who wears diapers. What you may not know is LuxrayBlast also has Fire Emblem Counterparts in Fates & Awakening. His Jolteon forme is his main look, but, his counterparts are Humans. In Fire Emblem Fates, LuxrayBlast tries to teach Nohr & Hoshido the truth about their real enemy, though Yukimura, Xander & Ryoma, refuse to listen. He also plays through Birthright & Conquest (The only route I haven't beat). In Awakening, LuxrayBlast is female, but, for the sole purpose to make the reference to how in Super Smash Bros Wii U & 3DS, if Female Robin defeats Lucina, she smack talks Lucina saying "How could you protect Chrom, if you can't protect yourself?" Referring to the Fact she is Lucina's mother, which is the most likely solution. He also has some Mii Fighters. He also put one his own Mii Fighter in the Viridi Outfit once because he's outright weird. #Fabulous Fire Emblem Awakening LuxrayBlast LuxrayBlast is the Wife to Chrom, Mother of Princess Lucina and Prince Morgan & Prince Owain's Aunt. She's Validar's Daughter with the Blood of Grima flowing within her veins. She's not alone when she has her & Chrom's Army alongside her. She's the Queen of Ylisse & Exalt Emmeryn's Sister in law. She & Chrom are two parts of one whole. She's the brains & Chrom is the brawn. LuxrayBlast's Children, Lucina & Morgan inherited her Tactician Class & Stats. When she is defeated, it counts as an instant game over. The same goes for Chrom, if he's defeated, it's an instant game over. LuxrayBlast has yet to recollect her memories, but, when she's created Memories alongside the Shepards: Chrom, Lissa & Fredrick, she doesn't care about her real memories. Fire Emblem Fates LuxrayBlast In Fire Emblem Fates, LuxrayBlast has a choice of Defending Hoshido to defend his birthright family, Fighting with Nohr to defend the family that raised him or Refusing to choose, causing him to get both Hoshido & Nohr to work together, gathering his family & allies gradually until they realize fighting each other is pointless. Though all routes have tragedies he faces. LuxrayBlast is the Biological Son of Queen Mikoto & King Anankos, but, is also adopted son to King Sumeragi, who was later killed by King Garon of Nohr, then became the adopted Child of the Nohrian Royal Family. If you are confused about this here it is in Simplicity. * In Birthright, LuxrayBlast loses the following friends/ Family: In Chapter 17 Flora, Felicia's Sister, dies from setting herself on fire, despite being a member of the Ice Tribe. In Chapter 24, Lillith saves LuxrayBlast by jumping in front of Hans' attack sacrificing her life. In Chapter 26's First Cutscene, Miggled Tears, Elise jumps in front of Xander's attack, thus Xander ends his own little sister's life by accident. In Chapter 26, after the fight, Xander tells LuxrayBlast his last words, then dies. * Kaze & Hinata/ Oboro in Birthright- If Kaze & the avatar don't reach A-Rank in Supports, Kaze dies in Chapter 15; meaning Midori will not be born since Kaze is needed to unlock the paralogue. In Chapter 9, if the avatar doesn't talk to Hinata or Oboro, they will be left behind to die. * In Conquest: More Characters are killed on this route including: Takumi, Hinata, Kagero, Saizo, Ryoma, Lillith & Rinkah. There is more bloodshed. * In Revelation, LuxrayBlast loses the Following allies: In Chapter 10, Izana has to sacrifice his life to get the information that LuxrayBlast & his small Army of 12 (20 if Anna, Kana, Midori, Shigure & the 4 Amiibo Units: Marth, Ike, Robin & Lucina are already recruited) they need to find the real enemy. In Chapter 18's scripted Scene, Scarlet jumps in front of the attack Sumeragi sends at LuxrayBlast. It's possible to glitch the game to save Scarlet, but, it's a VERY hard process to get right. It's impossible to save her life. LuxrayBlast's Family in Fates Better Explained LuxrayBlast & Lillith were born in the kingdom of Valla to Queen Mikoto & King Anankos. LuxrayBlast's Aunt is Azura's Mother, Queen Arete, who is the older sister to Lady Mikoto. Later, Mikoto fled to Hoshido & met the current King at the Time, Sumeragi, Father of Prince Ryoma & Princess Hinoka. After Garon got word that Mikoto was in Hoshido, he invited Sumeragi with Kaze & LuxrayBlast, who was the time were still children, to Nohr. Little did Sumeragi know, it was a trap. Kaze fled because he was weak & couldn't fight Garon at the time, so Garon kidnapped LuxrayBlast at a "Tender, young age" & raised in Nohr. Hoshido retaliated & took Princess Azura at the time. Then, Sumeragi's Phantom took Ganglari & killed Queen Mikoto. LuxrayBlast's Nephew is Shigure (unless Azura married LuxrayBlast) & Kana is Shigure's cousin. Smash Bros LuxrayBlast With a Mii Fighter, LuxrayBlast is a playable character through Mii Fighters: Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter & Mii Gunner. The Main Mii Fighter has the Chrom Wig & Hoodie. The Other Mii Fighter has the Viridi Set. He's LuxrayBlast's Mii Character & somewhat looks like him. Art Credit New Appearance- PaddedVeePaws Chibi Art- TehShinySylveon Baby Self- Inkyroo Character Credits (Mii & Avatar) Mii Fighter (SSBWU3DS)- Nintendo Awakening Avatar- Nintendo Fates Avatar- Nintendo